Pregnant Again 2: Raising Amanda
by Alienpredator20054
Summary: The sequel to Pregnant Again. You've read when she was pregnant. Now read how they raise the new baby Amanda!
1. Becky and Jesse's Car Adventures

Disclaimer: So far, I only own Amanda, Diaper World and Gonza Restaurant. I do **NOT** own Burger King.

Yo, Alienpredator20054 speaking. As you know, I've already created a story called Pregnant Again. A lot of you liked it. I was able to keep going because of you. Thanks. But, every story has to end. Pregnant Again ended with a chapter called The Climax. That was the end of that story, but was **NOT** the end of the saga. That's right. Are you ready for the sequel to Pregnant Again? This story tells what happens between 1997 and 2006. Alright, I hope you guys like it as much as the original! A main thing that is good about this sequel is that I finally will make the long-awaited long chapters. Okay, time for

Pregnant Again 2: Raising Amanda

(Well, technically, Becky isn't pregnant again! This one is raising the baby that was born at the end of Pregnant Again 1!)

Recap

Becky was pregnant. Near Christmas, word got out to the family. Later on, Christmas came! A few months later…Becky's water broke. The baby was about to be born! Hours later…Amanda comes out. They still love and raise Amanda today in 2006! This story tells what happens between then.

Chapter 1: Becky and Jesse's Car Adventures

Jesse drove Becky home. Danny drove the family home.

"Oh, Jess. Isn't this baby wonderful?" Becky said.

"She sure is," Jesse replied.

Amanda started to cry.

"Uh-oh. Amanda's crying! She must have pooped, I can tell from the cry! Quick! Drive to Diaper World!" Becky said.

"Alright! Diaper World it is! Let's roll!" Jesse replied.

Jesse drove down to Diaper World. Faster! Jesse sped up. He made it to Diaper World. Luckily, no cop saw him. There probably wouldn't be a severe ticket, though. Jesse was only going 50 in a 45 mph zone.

"Here we are! Diaper World!" Jesse said.

"Yes. It's beautiful." Becky said.

"Let's go in!" Jesse exclaimed.

They went in. The people that made the store, though, must have used false advertising. There doesn't seem to be a diaper in sight! Jesse and Becky looked around for what seemed like forever! Finally, Becky found diapers in the back.

"Jess, I found them!" Becky yelled to Jesse.

Jesse ran to her. Jesse **RAN** to her.

"Thank you so much, Becky!" Jesse said, "now we can leave!"

"Yeah," Becky said. They paid for the diapers then left.

They were on their way home until…Amanda cries again!

"What now?" Jesse asked, getting impatient.

"This time," Becky started, "she's hungry. She wants food."

"Alright, we'll drive down to the Burger King, pick her up a burger and everything will be fine!" Jesse said, "it's simple!"

"Jess, don't be funny. This isn't the time to be funny!" Becky said, "we need to get her some baby food."

"Ooh," Jesse began, "I know just the place!"

They went to the nearest restaurant that sells baby food. Jesse and Becky walked in.

"Wow. Is this the only restaurant in the country that sells baby food?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, the poster says that!" Jesse answered. He pointed to the poster that read, "THE **ONLY** RESTAURANT IN THE COUNTRY THAT SELLS BABY FOOD, FROM 1951-2005."

"Sir," Becky said, "we're not in the year 2005. We're in 1997. Your poster says the only restaurant in the country that sells baby food from 1951-2005."

"Yeah," the waiter said, "they're deciding to make another store in 2005 that sells baby food."

"What if they decide to shut down?" Becky asked.

"Then we make new posters. Ones that say the only restaurant in the country that sells baby food from 1951 on," the waiter said.

"Aren't there other restaurants that sell baby food?" Jesse asked.

"Well, Gonza Restaurant only checked the fast food joints in town. He never really officially checked other restaurants. So to answer your question, sir, we don't know," the waiter said.

"Alright, can we have some baby food to go?" Becky asked.

"Sure. That'll be 100 dollars," the waiter said.

"**WHAT**!" Becky said.

"Just kidding! It's actually 10 bucks," the waiter said.

"Okay. We've got 10. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 14. Keep the change," Becky said.

"Alright. Enjoy your food!" the waiter said as Becky and Jesse got to their car.

Becky fed Amanda the food. She ate it. She seemed to like it until, "BLAAAH!" Amanda puked up her food.

"Oh, no! We'd better get you home and all cleaned up!" Becky said.

Jesse drove home. Puke was all over Becky's dress, the baby's clothes and all over the car seat! **ALL** over the car seat!

"Let's, finally, go home!" Jesse said, "we'll clean up Amanda and then we'll raise her."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

That might not have been as long as other chapters will be, but my first and final chapters aren't usually as long as the other chapters are.


	2. Arriving Home

Disclaimer: I do own the houses DJ mentions out loud, but nothing else except Amanda.

Yes! On to chapter 2 of this cool sequel! I'm glad I already have a review! Thanks to collegegirl09 for the cool review to this cool story! On to the next cool chapter of this cool story I like to call

Pregnant Again 2: Raising Amanda

Chapter 2: Arriving Home

Becky and Jesse finally made it home after their adventures with Amanda.

"We're home!" Jesse said.

"Jesse, Becky, where were you two? And why is Becky all puked on?" Danny asked.

"Well, first the baby pooped herself, then she was hungry, now she just puked on Becky," Jesse explained, "we'd probably still be on the road if she hadn't puked all over everything."

Danny paused. Jesse got a look on his face. The "oh no, he's going to something weird" look. Danny did nothing weird. Jesse was relieved.

"Well, Becky, you might want to go change. Amanda might want to, also," Jesse said.

"Okay, I'll be down in 10 minutes!" Becky went to go change. Jesse went upstairs, also.

Meanwhile, Michelle was in her room watching TV. Stephanie and DJ were sleeping on the 2 beds in Stephanie's room. Michelle was watching something scary. Her scream woke Stephanie and DJ up.

"Michelle…why are you watching that stuff? You'd have nightmares for weeks!" Stephanie said, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, well," Michelle said, "so I have a couple of nightmares, very scary."

"Come on, Michelle," DJ said, "don't get sarcastic. I remember when I was your age, I watching this horror movie. I forget its name, but I had nightmares for a whole month!"

"Oh, really? Very scary," Michelle said sarcastically.

DJ and Stephanie looked at each other. The "we can't win this battle, unless we turn the tables" look.

Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky (holding Amanda) came running in.

"Michelle, is something wrong?" Danny asked.

"Michelle is watching a scary movie and she won't turn it off even though she'll have nightmares," DJ said.

"Michelle, you know you're not supposed to be watching those kinds of movies," Danny said.

"But Dad, I want to!" Michelle said.

"Sometimes people don't always get what they want," Danny responded.

"Dad, please! Aside from the scary parts, I love this movie!" Michelle said.

"Michelle, think of it this way. Either you stop watching the movie, or you'll be grounded for 2 weeks with no TV. It's your decision," Danny decided to say.

"Okay, I'll stop," Michelle said.

Michelle changed the channel, but every good station was playing that movie. She turned the TV off.

"That's better," Danny said, "now come on. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Alright. I'm hungry," Michelle said.

Danny, Jesse, Becky, Amanda, Joey, Michelle, Stephanie and DJ all went downstairs. Nicky and Alex were already at the table waiting for dinner. They were very hungry.

"We want dinner! We want dinner! We want dinner!" they both chanted.

After chanting that 17 times, Nicky and Alex started another chant.

Nicky chanted, "we want dinner!" And after Nicky chants, Alex chanted, "yes we do!"

They chanted that 25 times, when finally Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky, Amanda, DJ, Stephanie and Michelle come down the steps.

"Yay!" they both said.

"Dinner time everybody!" Danny said, "tonight is roast beef!"

"Oh, boy! Roast beef!" Michelle said.

Danny served the roast beef. Everybody ate it in no more than 30 seconds. Everybody wanted more. Luckily, Danny served extra that night. Everybody ate that faster.

"Aw, it's all gone!" they all complained at the same time.

They all went back to what they were doing before dinner (or, for the adults, before Michelle screamed.)

DJ decided she wanted to move out. She is 21, after all. Danny walked in.

"I think I'm ready to move out," she said to Danny.

"Okay. You've been telling me this for a week. How much do I chip in?" Danny asked.

"First, I need to find a house," DJ said, "it should take no less 3 months."

"I won't chip in any more than $250,000. I know you have at least $350,000 saved up," Danny said.

"How do you know?" DJ asked.

"You always brag to me about that," Danny said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," DJ said.

"Listen, here's a book of nice houses in San Francisco I bought when we wanted to move into a good house in San Francisco. Today I bought an updated version knowing you wanted to move out. Why don't you have a look at it?" Danny asked.

"Alright," DJ answered.

"Alright, honey. Now remember, if you want a house more than $350,000, I'm only giving you up to $250,000." Danny said.

"Thanks, Dad. That's more than most of the houses for sale in San Francisco!" DJ said.

She took a look at it.

"Ooh! This 247 Night Drive looks good! And it's only $247,000! But 1 One Way is so fancy looking, but it's…1 million dollars? Is it a mansion with guards?" DJ responded at looking at the houses, "1 One Way has 12 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms! No wonder it costs so much! But I can't afford it. I guess I can't have it." DJ looked at all 550 houses in the book. She can't decide. Every house in the book, except for 6 of them, was beautiful! 6, as mentioned before, weren't, though. 1 was a normal house, but way too expensive for its condition. 3 of them were just plain ugly. 2 were in great price range, were beautiful houses but had so much mildew and dirt that DJ just couldn't live in those houses, even if it could be cleaned up.

Meanwhile, Becky was changing Amanda's diaper after she pooped herself 2 minutes after Becky changed her the last time.

"Oh, I can't wait until you're potty-trained!" Becky said, after changing Amanda's diaper. It was on, and then, a wet, dark circle around Amanda's diaper appeared. She peed herself!

"Oh, goodness!" Becky said. She changed Amanda again. Then, poop again!

"Oh, Amanda!" Becky changed Amanda for the 3rd time, "there. Will you stay put?" Becky asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

In the next chapter, DJ moves out. Which house does she move to? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of Pregnant Again 2!


End file.
